the_legend_of_lammatto_greyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Samuels
Role Ted Samuels is the secondary protagonist in the Legend of Lammatto Grey series Appearance Ted Samuels is from a different continent leaving him with a different skin tone from the other characters. His skin is slightly yellowish. He has dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. His outfit is more based on elegance including a beige scarf, a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a green silk vest, a pair of brighter beige pants, and leather bracers (not shown in the image above). His flat quiver hangs from his belt for easy reach. Personality Teds main persona shows that he is dependable and persistent. He has also learned to be cautious in a sense of being followed since his training as a ranger. Ted likes to show off in front of people (Lammatto especially) whenever he's bored. Ted is claustrophobic on a medium level. He will not crawl through a tunnel, but he will vault through a hole in a flat surface, or walk through a tunnel were he has to stoop. Sticking his fingers in cracks are a mild yet tolerable task for him. Ted uses expressions involving Galozar (Eg; "For the love of Galozar!", "Good Galozar!", "What in the name of Galozar?" etc.). This is because Ted worships Galozar. Skills Ted Samuels is very skilled in archery through many forms since the age of 4. He has learned how to rapidly fire multiple arrows in the draw hand, to fire arrows while on the run, to fire arrows in the middle of a dive roll, as well as a fairly large variety of other archery tricks. On top of these tactics he is also extremely accurate. Ted is also a talented Lute Player. Ted was born with superior senses (Which most likely came from his unknown heritage) allowing him to detect almost anything through sight, smell, feel, sound, and taste (not used for his profession). This helps him greatly in his tracking skills. He can determine the species, height, weight, gender and age of most animals by looking at them from a short distance. This also allows him to tell apart highly similar people just by observing them to detect even the slightest difference. Teds flexible nature granted him acrobatic talents. He can climb various surfaces with ease as well as walk along fences on his hands. Teds full list of stunts is massive. Ted is also a fast runner. He can run up to two times the maximum speed of the average human of his age. His speed does not just apply to running. He can also perform various tricks requiring high speed and dexterity. Ted is a skilled hand to hand martial artist. He can fight multiple armed opponents without a weapon. This applies to dodging as well. When fully focused on dodging an opponent he can be almost untouchable. Story The Lost Lands (first five chapters and prologue) Ted was first brought to DawnDugger after being rescued by sky pirates when he was four years old. His master is a retired ranger who took him in after his final mission. Ted immediately jumped into archery. He got really good at it over the years. He also made best friends with Lammatto Grey when they found out they had very similar interests (combat and music) and the exact same intentions. They bonded and practiced together. They grew up looking up to the same idol, Braz Yurik. They wanted to surpass him after his untimely death on a quest. They would not give up hope because of that. They saved up their money to buy a horse and helped to serve justice around DawnDugger. After buying the horse which turned out to be man-eating, they asked Nezander to sign them up for the same quest that Braz Yurik had died on. They were accepted and given special necklaces that would allow them to fast travel and store their cargo. In the lost lands Ted and Lammatto fought the golems and several undead while uncovering ancient relics including treasures, journals, and weapons. Equipment Ted holds a easy drawback bow custom made by himself so that he could add attachments such as metal combat guards and use it easily. Teds arrows have wide notches allowing him to rapidly fire with them with ease. Teds quiver is flat to keep arrows from rattling, or falling out. The flat quiver is also convenient for easy packaging. He wears his quiver on his belt for easy reach. The Magic Necklace given to him by Nezander allows him to teleport to Lammatto, contact Lammatto and Nezander from extremely long distances, store equipment, reuse his arrows, and teleport to a Galozorian shrine. Ted found Sir Gahnus' bow harder to use because it was required more drawback therefore rendering most of his advanced archery skills either useless or flawed. When Ted uses the Aquamancers bow, he finds it easy to control, but it feels very unnatural. The Torrent Arrows Ted found on Sir Gahnus are able to create horizontal whirlwinds at extreme force, but Ted was not used to the narrow notches which made quick-firing and rapid-firing slightly difficult. Ted used Nezanders knife on occasions. Relations Lammatto Grey (best freind) Description coming soon Nezander (guide) Description coming soon Braz Yurik (idol) Description coming soon Teds Master (name is not determined) Description coming soon Trivia Teds archery skills are based off of Lars Andersens discoveries about historical archery. Watch the video Ted was not born in the same continent that Lammatto was born in even though he calls himself a Galozorian. Category:Characters